


Short Change Hero

by Andie_E



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, But she works for Maroni, F/M, Formidable Opponent, I basically made an OC that was also an assasin, I write them talking about murder and stuff, On opposite sides of the war, Opposites Attract, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow To Update, So they cant be together, Will probs go canon eventually, and they knew each other since they were young, and they make it sound fun, fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_E/pseuds/Andie_E
Summary: Marcella Thana, was just a regular teenager. If by regular teenager you mean (at the beginning at least) being a 15 year old hitman for a mayor crime boss in the most corrupt city on earth. She meets Victor Zsasz, needless to say they don't get along at first. But being the only two people in the world that understands what it is like to be a "regular teenager" like that, well they can't help but like each other a little. They both have a (metaphorical) boner for murder, but will they develop one for each other?(Look I suck at describing my things. I promise it is not as bad as this description, I just feel awkward describing the good thing I wrote.)
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. We only see each other at weddings and funerals.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so disclaimer, I dont own characters other than my own (duh, if I did own Gotham, Zsasz would have been there more, and also I might have cut a secret twin plot here or there you know? (Though I love the show however dumb it is sometimes)).  
> And if you wanna tell me what you think or leave a kudos that would be super cool!  
> I hope you like it, I have fun writing it while re-watching the show.
> 
> Also, I am dyslexic, so I am really chill if there is a spelling mistake or missing a word, tell me, I would rather know than it annoying you. :)

“I’m ready Sal.” I said as I walked in the room, Sal Maroni stood there with his wife, he was closing the clasp around her neckless and I smiled a little at the sight. They both looked good in their outfits, him in a nice suit, her in a pretty black dress. I myself had put on a black shirt and tight pants, leather-straps around my legs containing knives and a few more by my chest on one side, while the other side held my gun. I had my hair up in a ponytail like always and still wearing my black leather gloves. The shirt was a little fancier than normal, otherwise this was my normal outfit. I knew Maroni would eventually like me to wear dresses and such, but right now I was more comfortable being his security detail wearing this. It would be much easier to move in, should something happen. He looked me over once and gave me a small smile. 

“Wonderful my dear. Let’s go then. Remember, this is a nice affair, no security is allowed inside, so while we’re in church you’ll be posted outside, then at the event you will be on the normal detail.” He said and I nodded showing I understood.

We got in the car, I sat in front with the driver, I knew if I asked I could have easily ridden with them in the back, but it was not my place. I was their responsibility and I knew the two adults in the back cared for me like I was part of the family, but I knew my place, and I was fine with it. I stayed a step behind Sal while we walked towards the church and greeted people. I stayed quiet and just kept my eyes peeled for anything suspicious. We walked over to a little older man, a kid around my age stood behind them just like I did, we made eye contact and I looked at him a little confused. I wondered why on earth anyone other than me would be in this position. He was dressed almost identical to me except he had a tie on and he had more guns than knives holstered. He seemed to be looking me over as well curious as we approached them. Maroni and the man shook hands and the man kissed Maroni’s wife on the cheek and greeted her.

“You know my ward, Victor. This is Don Maroni and his wife Maria.” He said introducing them Victor gave them a nod and they returned it, Maria giving him a kind smile which he seemed to appreciate. He then turned to look me over with a kind but interested smile. 

“Yeah, seeing you with Victor gave me an idea when I was asked to help an old friend. This is my god daughter; Marcella.” Maroni said and the man looked at me amused before extending his hand which I took after sharing a look with Sal. 

“Don Falcone.” He simply said and I smiled letting go of his hand.

“Nice to meet you sir.” I said and he smiled at me before turning to Sal amused.

“Shall we get inside? Victor, you know what to do.” Falcone said the boy nodded and I looked at him still curious.

We walked beside each other but far apart, both keeping a little distance to our respective Don’s as they approached the church. As we got to the door, we stood on opposing side of the door standing guard as more people walked in to the church. As the doors closed I moved over to block the entrance, should anyone get any ideas. Victor did the same, we were now standing next to each other. 

“So, you’re Don Maroni’s god daughter and personal bodyguard huh?” I heard a male voice say beside me. I continued to look ahead thinking he was doing the same.

“Yes. You’re Falcone’s ward and personal bodyguard I presume.” I simply said, finally looking at the boy who seemed to think the same at the same time.

“What did you do to end up here?” He asked looking at me playfully, I rolled my eyes at him, I hated people like that that thought everything was just a game and fun. I liked things to be just so, nice, clean, logical and practical. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” I said blandly, raising an eyebrow in defiance, he narrowed his eyes a little annoyed that I had not answered his question. 

“If I told you, I would have to kill you.” He said with a blank expression but his tone was threatening. I looked at him keeping my expression blank as well.

“I would love to see you try.” I said poking him lightly with the knife I had soundlessly pulled from my holster and was currently holding near his right lung. I then smirked a little at him as he realised what happened. But then I felt a gun near my abdoment. 

“I don’t ‘try’” He said with a smirk. We stood there for a moment me knowing if I moved he would kill me and I would kill him. We stood there until someone cleared their throat in front of us. We pulled apart immediately and stood at attention again. 

“Kids, play nice.” An older man said, he was tall and big, I knew he worked for a lady called Fish. I smirked a little as I saw him.

“Hi Butch” Victor said with a small smile he nodded at him.

“Now, shake and make up. Your Don’s isn’t at war right now, so neither should you two.” He said pointing between us, clearly serious. Victor and I shook hands and looked up at Butch to see if he was satisfied which he clearly was.

“Good, now I don’t believe we have met, I am Butch. This is Victor Zsasz.” He said pointing to the kid and pulled out his hand for me to shake which I did.

“Marcella Thana, I’m Maroni’s.” I said simply. I liked to keep my words to a minimum, when I needed to, and this felt like neither the time nor place for me to speak too loudly.

“You have a lot of knives.” Victor noted as Butch joined us standing beside us, both keeping watch just like we were, and was probably watching us. 

“You have a lot of guns.” I said looked at him like he was stupid, he looked at me annoyed.  
“What do you need them for?” He asked annoyed and I looked him with a sarcastic smile.

“Why don’t you run that way and I can show you, by throwing one into your back.” I said sarcastically and he looked at me annoyed. I turned back looking ahead again, scanning the area.

“Why do you have so many guns?” I asked wanting to annoy him back.

“In case I feel like shooting something and I run out of bullets on the other one.” He said dryly, making me actually smile a little.

“Why are you dressed like a boy if you’re a girl?” He asked and I looked at him before giving him a sarcastic smile.

“I could ask you the same thing.” I said dry, pulling a knife out again, hearing him cock his gun at me.

“Kids.” Butch said as a small warning we both looked up at him with a glare which he seemed amused by, knowing fully well we both could kill him if we were ordered to. 

Thankfully the stupid funeral ended quickly and Victor and I parted ways. I definitely did not like him. He seemed like a stupid kid, who liked playing with his stupid guns. He liked to talk and seemed to think that this was all a game. I never played too well with kids my age, you would have thought that the two assassins would be the only person who truly understood the other, but we were too different for that. 

________________________________________________________

A year later.

I walked in this time knowing black was inappropriate at weddings. Plus Sal had specifically told me he wanted us to be at our best appearance wise. That meant I was forced to put on a dress. I was glad Maria had taken pity on me a few years ago and gotten me inner shorts so I would not feel completely exposed in the dress. I wore a teal dress that was pretty simple but hugged my figure nicely. Leave it to Maria to buy me something this nice. I stepped out of my shower and looked at it a little annoyed that I needed to be in that thing at all. I mean, who would take me serious as a hitman while I was wearing a stupid dress? Deep down I knew I could use that underestimation to my advantage, but it just felt unnecessary. Besides I was 17 now, I wanted to start to get taken seriously by the adults. Anyone who worked with me, knew exactly how good I was, so only an idiot would underestimate me. I put it on, my legs exposed while I still wore my leather holsters with knives in them, I even kept one higher up on my leg and in my shoe, in case the others were confiscated. I loaded my gun and made sure I had an extra mag on me and in the stupid purse where I would need to carry my other stuff. I put my hair up into my usual ponytail, and applied a little make up to my brown skin, knowing Sal and Maria would want me to look my best. I sighed as I looked over myself in the mirror. I felt dumb, but I knew objectively I looked pretty, which did feel nice. But I also felt weird, since I wanted to be more intimidating than pretty to look at. 

I sat in front of the car again, waiting for the Maroni’s to get to the car, the whole family dressed up nicely. We went to the wedding and I stood in the back with a few other guards observing the ceremony. I did not even bother looking to the other side where the Falcone guards were standing. It was impressive seeing how many people were there to protect this event. A wedding that had both crime families of Gotham attend was a big deal. I hoped to see Falcone again, he intrigued me, seemed like a well respected man. I hoped I did not see his ward Zsasz again. I had seen him a few times the last year when we our dons had meetings together. Thankfully he was mostly quiet these times, and the meetings were fairly quick. 

At the reception, I spent most of my time beside Maroni, and I was not beside him I checked up on the rest of the family, making sure nothing bad was happening. I stood beside him now not listening to his conversation but surveying the area. Maria walked over to me and I greeted her with a smile. She was more like a mother to me than my own mother had been. She kissed her husband on the cheek and Sal excused himself from the conversation to talk to his wife. Then she, which surprised me turned to me. I stood fast waiting for an order but Maria smiled kindly at me. 

“I just talked to Sal, why don’t you take a little break? Maybe hang out with some of the people your own age?” Maria said kindly squeezing my arm, I looked at her like she had just told me the earth was flat. I had before been asked to take breaks but I always hated them. I felt much more useful and at ease being on the job. Relaxing was not really my forte. 

“I don’t really know anyone here.” I muttered out trying to get out of this but Maria just shook her head at me with a smile.

“Well this is a perfect opportunity for you to get to. Run along now. If I see you working in the next hour I will ground you.” She said with a teasing smile, but I knew she was serious. 

I sighed but nodded and walked away from my Don. I looked around the room, but knew that the amount of teenagers here was low. And the amount of teenagers I would be able to talk to for more than 5 minutes before feeling like killing them and then myself, was even lower. But I continued over to the teenagers knowing Maria would not care if I was a hitman for her husband and would in fact ground me. She had this idea that I needed to also be a normal teenager, while I knew that train had long since left the station. I stood by the teenagers corner a little while, bored out of my mind. They were all laughing and chatting, I was not really chatty, besides I had nothing in common with these people. They cared about their grades, where they were going to college, who their boyfriends were, and who wore the best dress. It was tedious to try and talk with these people. Most of them I had seen at events before and they just saw me approaching and payed me no attention. I was just the help to these people.  
I almost felt a little bad not being able to enjoy this and make Maria happy. Suddenly I was approached by a boy I recognised as Victor. He wore a white shirt but otherwise his normal suit. I looked at him confused as he walked closer, wondering why the hell he was approaching me. 

“Hey Marcy, wanna dance?” He asked like it was the most natural thing in the world. I looked at him like he had just told me he ate bugs.

“Why on earth would I want to do that?” I said sceptically and honestly annoyed that that had seemed like a normal question for him to ask me. He looked around before giving me a small smirk.  
“Because you look like you would rather kill someone than talk to these people.” He said knowingly, I looked over at the other teenagers with disgust before looking back at Victor suspiciously.

“Fine. One dance.” I simply said taking his extended hand and he smirked looking at me like he was intrigued. We walked to the dance floor and started dancing. He led me pretty gracefully and I wondered for a moment if the don had given him dance lessons as well. We spun around waltzing for a while.

“So, why did you really ask me to dance?” I asked and he chuckled.

“Can’t I just ask a pretty girl to dance?” He replied and I rolled my eyes at him.

“No. Because I have the impression that you would rather shoot people in the head than dance with them.” I said and he chuckled a little he sighed before looking at me earnestly.

“Fine. Falcone told me to go dance with a girl and try interacting with people my own age. Something about me having poor social skills.” He said looking at me annoyed by the situation, I chuckled a little.

“No… Who would ever say you have poor social skills?” I said sarcastically with a grin and he looked at me even more annoyed.

“That is rich, coming from you, you couldn’t even small talk with the other teenagers over there.” He said nodding the direction of the other teens and I sighed knowing he was right.

“Why did you agree to dance with me?” He asked non chalenct and I sighed, he had told the truth so I figured I needed to as well.

“Because Maria told me I should hang out with more people my own age. And if I didn’t she would ground me. And you honestly seemed like the least bad option over there.” I said and he looked at me a little surprised but clearly flattered. 

“This is so annoying right?” I said earnestly and he nodded agreeing.

“I know! It is like, okay, train us to be your bodyguard and assassins for years, now go be a normal teenager! How would that ever work?” He said annoyed making me laugh at his sarcastic tone. 

“True, like sure let me just finish murdering or torturing someone for you, then I will go discuss whose boyfriend is the hottest with the other girls.” I said sarcastically making him laugh. He had a nice laugh, as he spun me around again. We had danced for more than one song now, but I was beginning to warm up to the boy in front of me. When a slow song started I looked at Victor horrified at the idea of having to slow dance with him. He looked at me the same way and we pulled apart immediately.

“Maybe we should get back to work.” I said after we stood there awkwardly for a minute. He cleared his throat trying to be less awkward before nodding.

“Yup. I will see you, the next time we are forced to be in the same room together.” He said and I smiled a little at how dumb that sounded.

“Yeah. And hey Vic, you’re not so bad after all.” I said with a small smile he looked down like this was the first time he had received a compliment but quickly composed himself again. Standing tall with his hands behind his back, I did the same thing out of habit.

“Thanks. You’re not completely horrible either.” He said trying to sound casual making me smile a little. We stood there for a moment just smiling at each other awkwardly, but I decided to stop this none sense and gave him a small nod before finding Don Maroni once again standing by his side. I gave Victor a small smile when our eyes met, both standing in the same position behind our respective Dons. A little while later Sal pulled me to the side and looked at me seriously, I stood at attention waiting for an order.

“I saw you dancing with Zsasz, did he tell you anything, and more importantly did you tell him anything?” He said mildly threatening I looked at him like he was kidding. The man in front of me had given me a home a purpose and a family, I would never betray him, especially not for some boy. 

“Of course not. We just talked about being forced to hang out with people our own age.” I said simply, he looked me over, checking if I was lying before nodding clearly satisfied with my answer.

“Good. He seemed to like you, if you can use that to get information then that is great but other than that I don’t want you hanging round Falcone’s people.” He said and I nodded showing I understood him. I wondered why on earth I would want to be around Falcone’s people more than for business purposes as we walked back to the party. 

Maria came in to my room later to see me struggling with the sipper on my dress. Her real kids already in bed. I wanted to get into my normal clothes before heading off to bed, but this dress was impossible. She smiled as she walked in seeing me struggle.

“Let me help you sweetie.” She said walking over and she gently fumbled with the zipper before finally freeing me from the stupid dress.

“I saw you dance with a boy earlier, did you meet someone you like?” She said genuinely. She just wanted what was best for me, I knew that deep down. I wanted to make her proud but knew my destiny lied elsewhere. I liked my job for Maroni. I knew it was not the kind of job she wanted me to have, I remember hearing her fighting with Sal when I started, telling him I was just a kid and he could not force me to do this. I had asked. I looked over at her seeing her hopeful smile, not wanting to disappoint her so I just shrugged.

“He was fine. But he is one of Falcone’s guys.” I simply said and she looked at me a little proud as I put on shorts and a t-shirt.

“As long as you don’t talk about work I am sure that Sal won’t mind if you see him again.” She said clearly hoping I would make a normal relationship with just about anyone at this point. I smiled a little and walked over to her and squeezed her hand lightly.

“Don’t worry about me Maria.” I said and she shook head at me.

“You have been with us for so many years my dear. I think that is impossible.” She said kissing my forehead and smiling at me.

“Go to bed.” She said a little sternly, almost mother and I chuckled a little.

“Yes Ma’am.” I said as she shook her head at me before leaving my room, turning the lights off.


	2. Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So fyi I am probs gonna be posting a lot since I am literally quarantined rn and have nothing better to do. Also side-note: I am not american, I have only held a gun once in my life, but I know nothing about them. So I just threw numbers out and used stuff I thought that sounded about right. If I am wrong, correct me, if it bothers you. :)   
> \- E

I sighed, straightening out my black t-shirt. I had no idea why, I was grooming myself in the mirror in the front seat of Don Maroni’s car. But Gio the driver just looked at me with a smirk. 

“Someone wanna look pretty. Please tell me it isn’t for Falcone.” He said and I chuckled looking at him like he was crazy for saying that.

“No. Ew Gio! Urgh.” I said like I had just eaten something horrible. I shuddered at that thought.

“His little hitman then?” He said with a knowing smile. And I tried to play it off, and rolled my eyes at him.

“I just wanted to be presentable for myself. So no! And keep your eyes on the damn road Gio.” I said annoyed and he smirked a little but did look back at the road. I rolled my eyes at him, I honestly had no idea why I got the urge to straighten up when I heard we were going to Falcone’s house. I had not seen Victor since the party, why should I care what he thought? He was just some stupid Falcone boy. I was Marcella Thana, the baddest and best hitman that Gotham has ever seen, I work for the soon to be biggest crime boss of Gotham. I did not need to impress anybody. I was impressive as I was! I thought to myself smirking confidently at that thought. 

I got out of the car when we had pulled up and Gio opened the door for Maroni who got out. I stood beside him as we walked up to the big mansion that resembled his own. 

“We’re just having a meeting, you get to wipe down the room and search Carmine, his guy will most likely search me as well, then you will stand guard and make sure nothing disturbs us, capicé?” Sal said and I nodded with a blank expression telling him silently that I understood. He buttoned his suit jacket before putting up a smile and walking to the door. A butler greeted us and we were walked to an office where we were greeted by Victor and Don Falcone. Our respective boss’s greeted each other friendly enough, but I could tell there was some bad blood brewing. I gave Victor a small nod when we made eye contact, he gave me a small smile before he returned it. 

“Marcella. You get more beautiful every day. And I hear great things about your work.” Falcone said turning to me with a smile and walking over to shake my hand. I smiled at the compliment.

“Thank you, I do my best.” I said blankly. 

“You’ve met Victor. You can both follow us around, I wanna show Sal my garden.” He said and I nodded showing I understood.

“Of course.” I said and he let go off me I shared a look with Sal who just shrugged, before smiling fakely.

“Before you proceed sir, would you mind if I pat you down? Just as a precaution.” I asked hoping I was not speaking out of turn. He smiled at me.

“Of course, I would think Sal had been training you badly if you hadn’t asked. Sal, do you mind if Victor does the same?” Falcone asked, and Sal shook his head with a smile.

“Of course not.” He said. 

I walked over to Falcone who held out both of his hands and let me pat him down quickly. I stepped back and nodded with a small smile, he returned it. I looked over at Victor who was doing the same with Sal.

“We all good?” I asked coldly looking at Victor, who glared back at me and gave a professional nod.

“Good, then let me show you my roses. They just started blooming, then we can talk business.” Falcone said walking over to Sal. 

I gave Victor another nod before he stood beside me, we were professional enough to know to keep our distance enough to be mostly out of ear shot. We stayed a few meters behind them as we walked through the mansion to the garden. I noted all of the exits and scouted for snipers as we walked. 

“He isn’t planning to kill him. Not yet.” Victor said breaking the silence and my concentration. I looked over at him annoyed.

“Doesn’t hurt to be careful.” I said with a small smile and he smirked a little.

“Then how many exits in here?” He asked raising his eyebrow and I smirked.

“4. two back there, one to the side, and one on the right.” I said with a small smirk, challenging him to tell me I was not good at my job, but much to my annoyance he smirked.

“Wrong, that door on the right is a supply closet.” He said with a smirk.

“I meant the open window beside it.” I said smirking back and crossing my arms as if to tell him to bring it on.

“Where could I have posted snipers?” I said challenging his knowledge hoping he would get this wrong, he smirked confidently.

“Balcony, roof, and the patio over there.” He said pointing and I smirked.

“You forgot-“ I was cut of by him saying:

“And in that tree over there.” He said with a smug grin and I looked at him annoyed that he knew this.

“What kind of guns am I carrying?” He asked and I smirked at him.  
“Two Glocks and two 5 milimeter handguns with silencers.” I said with a confident smirk, he looked at me clearly annoyed that I knew this. We were stood there moving closer looking at each other challenging, having completely forgotten our respective Dons. 

“Victor.” We heard breaking our contact and stepping out a little turning to our Dons.

“Yes, Don Falcone?” He said hands now behind his back, and straightened up, matching me completely.

“Remind me to call Frank about the fertiliser.” He simply said and Victor nodded. I looked over at Sal who just looked at me curious. They turned back to their conversation and I looked over and glared at Victor.

“Great. Now I’m in trouble.” I whispered through my teeth looking at him annoyed he looked at me just as annoyed but a little confused.

“What do you mean? You got me in trouble.” He whispered protesting and I looked at him like he was dumb.

“You started it!” I whisper yelled frustrated that he was not getting how annoying he was being.

“You started it.” He repeated in a mocking voice, I glared at him and hit his arm. He looked at it and then me annoyed before hitting me back. I hit him again.

“Now you started it.” He said annoyed, before hitting my arm again. We both knew we could truly hurt each other in a heart beat, but our Dons would not appreciate us beating the other person to a pulp, and we respected their wishes more than our own.

“Well, you continued it.” I said annoyed hitting him a little harder. He looked at me annoyed.

“Shut up.” He said annoyed and I smirked letting him hit me and I crossed my arm looking at him smugly knowing I had won our little fight. He just glared at me annoyed.

“Oh shut up.” He said looking at me and I chuckled a little.

“I wasn’t saying anything.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“You were thinking it.” He said and I shrugged still smirking smugly.

“Well, I know that must be hard for you to grasp, but I do that. You should try it some time.” I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

“If it means I become like you, a servant to number two, then I think I will pass.” He said looking at me smugly now.

“The young eat the old.” I said smugly.

“But the old is too wise, he will see that coming.” He said and I looked at him annoyed.

“Funny. I am younger than you and you haven’t noticed my knife yet.” I said breaking eye contact with him to look down at the knife I was holding to his thigh. He smirked.

“And you haven’t noticed the gun. Pretty sure I can shoot you before you can cut me.” He said and I smirked.

“Wanna bet?” I asked challenging raising an eyebrow, we stood there closely again and eyeing each other like two lions circling each other before a fight.

“Children.” We heard once again pulling apart this time turning our weapons towards our Don’s ready to protect the other one. Sal looked at me disappointed but I tried to apologise with my eyes.

“Come on Marcy, our meeting here is finished. We are clearly not coming to an agreement today.” Sal said coldly and I smirked at Victor before nodding blankly. I gave Falcone and Victor a small nod before we walked out of the room, I was confident I had won that one.

____________________________________________________________________________

Victors P.O.V.

I was annoyed when Maroni interrupted us. It was hard to not shoot him right then and there. She made me so annoyed, yet I had looked down to check I looked okay when I heard they were coming over. She was annoying and infuriating but there was something about her that was intriguing as well. Like why on earth would anyone else be subject to a fate like mine? I walked over to Falcone as they left the room. I watched her walked away still annoying, I could feel it bubbling in my stomach. She was annoying the way she would walk close to me and threaten me was messing with my head right now. I knew it was definitely just hormones, but I hated how easily she made me lose my concentration on everything. I was an assassin first and a teenager afterwards. So this was just dumb. She does have a nice body though. Clearly strong, but still has some curves, and her brown skin and black hair just seemed too perfect. I tried to shake it out of my head as they closed the door behind them. I turned back to Carmine who was just smirking at me. I looked at him confused.

“I am sorry I got distracted, we were honestly just talking about guns and stuff.” I said trying to explain to him that I was still professional as ever he just chuckled lightly and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Relax Victor. It is perfectly normal to have a little crush.” He said and I looked at him eyes widened very embarrassed. Did he think I had a crush on her? Of course not! It was hormones. It is not exactly like there are a lot of pretty girls around here since Sofia left for the south.

“No, what? No! That is not it at all. With all due respect of course.” I said remembering my manners half way through my protest but he just chuckled again.

“Some advice son. She might be nice, and I want you to be happy. But being on opposite sides, it doesn’t work out.” He said and I nodded understanding what he meant. Not that I liked her, I never thought about her! 

“Don’t worry about it Sir.” I said and he smiled at me a little apologetically before turning back to the flowers.

For some reason his words had made me forget all about being annoyed and I had this sinking feeling in my chest now. I tried not to think and do my job, but his words kept ringing in my ears when we walked through the garden me shadowing him. But it was absurd to think I liked her. Sure she was pretty, and she was not scared of me, she seemed tough and like she would kill me if I tried anything, which I liked. But I did not like like her. That would be absurd! I was a stone cold killer, I did not get feelings like this. I would still kill her and her don in a heartbeat if I got the order. But then why did I get this weird feeling at that thought?  
It was hormones. It meant nothing.  
Just hormones.


	3. The worst people in Gotham you could try to mug

*A few months later*

I had gotten a small scolding from Sal earlier about ignoring him to discuss with Victor, but he got over it pretty quickly when bigger problems arrived. I spent a few months doing a lot of hits for him. Maria also urged me to get my own place in town. She wanted me to grow up more normal, and normally you would move out when you were my age. It would teach me responsibility or something. It was a pretty bad time she was suggesting this. She knew about my job, but she had no idea what was really going on. After the unsuccessful meeting a few months back it had been war out there. I was murdering people left and right to either send a message or get revenge or make a move against Falcone. He had hit one of our houses, so we were hitting his as well. It was hardly the time for me to find a place. But eventually Sal agreed that when the war was over he would help me get a place in Gotham central. He called me after I had just done a hit I was pulling my knife out of this guys stomach. I was on top of him, he had been a real challenge to kill. And I was covered in blood. I wiped my cheek before picking up the phone and pulling my knife out of the now dead guy in one fluid motion.

“It’s done.” I said not even looking to see who was calling me, knowing only two people had this number and Maria would have started talking as soon as she sense I had picked up. 

“Good. I just signed a deal with Falcone. We got a whole lot of new terretory. Guess I am getting you an apartment.” Sal said in the other end and I smiled a little. I was a little excited to not live with all of these kids and adults. Be on my own for once.

“Wow, congratulations.” I said he smiled in the other end.

“Just get over to Rosa’s we’re having dinner there.” He said and hung up. I smiled before getting up and almost forgetting to call up our clean up crew. I waited for them, making sure there were no witnesses. I was annoyed when a lady opened the door as I was letting them in. I closed the door behind me and she looked at me horrified. I walked over to her, pulling out my knife and put on a small smile.

“Hello Mrs.” I paused looking at her apartment sign.

“Hallaway.” I said with a small smile looking back at her. She looked from me to the knife and I just put up a hand to soothe her.

“Don’t worry. I am not going to hurt you.” I said and she seemed to calm down a little, but then I turned my expression blank and more threatening.

“But if I hear that you told anyone, anything, I know your name and address. And I will find you and gut you like a fish.” I said and she looked at me with widened eyes and I smiled again.

“Now, have you seen anything Ma’m?” I asked and she shook her head. I smiled and padded her shoulder lightly.

“Good girl. I hope I don’t see you again.” I said earnestly, knowing she was horrified and would not want to see me again. She nodded before I turned back, but then I turned around again as I had an idea she looked back at me horrified.

“Actually, do you know who owns that apartment?” I asked with a genuine smile, she looked at me confused and still scared.

“I…I… I, do.” She stammered out. I looked around the hall with an impressed look.

“This is a nice building. Are the neighbours noisy?” I asked and she shook her head still scared but seeming just as confused.

“How much, for that apartment then?” I asked and she looked at me her eyes widening a little as she realised what was now also going on.

“400 a month. Plus a deposit of 1000.” She got out and I shrugged, that was not bad on an assassins salary.

“I’ll take it.” I said with a genuine smile. She looked at me confused.

“Don’t worry. I just need an apartment. I am not going to kill you. Unless you tell, then I still have to, you know.” I said with a small smile, she nodded still uneasy, before getting out a contract. Which I signed making her a check to cash. I payed a guy at the bank a little once month to not alert anyone as to why there were large amounts of money going in my account. 

I walked from there happily and the woman seemed to open up to me a little more. Realising I did not want to kill her unless I had to. She was my landlady after all, how would that not look?

Sal was happy for me, and I was going to move in once we had bought some furniture and the clean up crew were completely done. I even got his sons to help me paint, with the promise of beer or candy for pay of course. 

I sighed a month and a half later. Everyone had left me to my own, I was on my own. Finally.   
It was still pretty minimalistic, I knew never to buy anything I would be too attached to in this town. I liked that this was downtown but stil close to work, and it was not the worst part of town (though some would argue that all parts of Gotham were bad parts of town). I breathed in the city air, happily, being reminded of the good parts of my childhood. My uncle training me since birth was not a particularly fond memory, but it was all I had. I decided to go out and find a good spot to eat. I would want a regular place to eat. I walked around the neighborhood for a while, just in casual clothes, but still weapons on me in case anyone tried anything. 

I finally found an indian place that looked nice, though it was pretty full, which was a good sign. Sal always told me, you could tell the quality by a place on whether it was filled on a week day, he used to say:  
“Anyone can fill a restaurant on a friday or saturday, but a good place, will be filled on a monday.” 

Since it was Tuesday, I figured this place must be good. I walked in and looked for a table not seeing any so I walked to the bar, lucky to find one seat open. Which I walked over to and first asked the guy on the left if was taken he said no. I then turned to the right, to ask the other person. When I paused.

“Zsasz?” I said surprised and confused to why on earth he was here. He turned to me and seemed just as confused.

“What the hell are you doing here?” We both asked at the same time, but laughed a little at how dumb that was. 

“Sorry, I live nearby and I wanted to find a good indian place.” I said and he signed and nodded at the chair indicating I could sit down.

“I live nearby too, this is my regular spot.” He said and I shrugged and sat down.

“So the butter chicken any good?” I said and he chuckled and gave a small nod.

“Brilliant, but you know it is the least tasting indian dish there is right?” He said looking at me and I just shrugged, not feeling like apologising for liking what I liked.

“Hey, I know. But I am sorry I just can’t handle spice. It’s like, give me a man to kill, you got it. But don’t mess with my tastebuds and asshole!” I protested making him laugh at my bluntness.

“I love indian food, and I know butter chicken is the white people dish, but what can I say? I can’t handle spices.” I said with a shrug and he chuckled once more, but looked at me funny, with a smile and a raised eyebrow, like he was studying me or something.

“You know, I like you better and better every time we talk.” He said and I just smirked.

“I can’t help that I am charming.” I said and he shook his head at me.

I ended up actually liking the place, but when I was putting my coat on, I wondered if it was the place or the company that I really enjoyed. Zsasz was more than Falcone’s weird annoying hitman, as it turned out he was funny, sarcastically so, he liked disco music, which was not what I imagined, but then again, I wondered who looked at me and thought I enjoyed pop music?   
He was also a gentleman, as he waited for me, even though he had finished his dinner. Offered to pay, which I declined since that was weird, and I was pretty sure we earned the same, being the best hitmen in Gotham. He even held open the door for me when we walked out.

“Okay, who died and gave you such good manners?” I asked bluntly and he looked at my blunt expression and chuckled with an intrigued look and shrugged.

“My Grandma, she just isn’t dead yet. Who died and took away yours?” He asked challenging me, to which I smirked a little intrigued by him now. He had always been annoying to talk to before, but now I also learned that I kinda of liked that quality. I had become used to people noticing the knives and putting together who I was and instantly be scared of me. It could get exhausting at times, having most people walk on eggshells while around you, since I was not going to kill everyone who mildly annoyed me. Well, I might, but it was nice for once for someone other than Sal or Maria to look me directly in the eyes when we were talking, and daring to ask questions that might offend me. 

“Uncle.” I simply said, daring him to ask more, but he clearly got the message I did not wanna talk about this, and he raised his hands with a small smirk playing innocent, though we both knew we were far from it. Even though we were both only 18 years old.

“I know you can protect yourself, but my grandmother would kill me if I did not walk you home.” He said and I looked like I weighing the options. He eventually looked at me annoyed, as if he was trying to say: “Seriously?” But I just shrugged it off.

“What? I should at least consider it. Plus, I would love to see how she would go about it. Like would you hand her the gun? Tie yourself up so you couldn’t fight back? Also is she tall enough to reach you for a headshot?” I asked smirking and he looked at me annoyed, before rolling his eyes at me.

“Which way do you live you psycho?” He said sarcastically and I smirked knowing I had gotten under his skin, I nodded my head in the direction of my apartment and started walking with him. I was glad he knew I was capable of protecting myself, and this was merely a kindness gesture.

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you were annoying and childish but now that I have gotten to know you Victor, I must say.” I paused mid sentence and he looked at me surprised but seemingly happy with what I was saying.

“I was completely right.” I said bluntly laughing a little as his face dropped at my joke. I hit his shoulder lightly trying to get him to lighten up. He just gave me a challenging look and hit me back with a small smirk.

“That is rich coming from you, I always knew that deep down you were square and boring.” He said and I gasped a little at that. He just called me boring. I found that weirdly offensive and shoved him not so gently, knowing he could take it.

“I am not boring!” I protested and he chuckled giving me a knowing look.

“Really? Because I remember you, not an hour ago, ordering the most boring indian dish in existence!” He said with a knowing look. I wanted to protest and say something back, but I was at a loss for words. Knowing this argument was going to end much better when I replayed it in my head in the shower, I was now annoyed I could not come up with anything good to reply to him. I ended up just huffing at him loudly in anger and he just chuckled.

“I am not boring! You take that back.” I ended up saying after having him laugh at me for a while. He looked at me seriously before getting closer to me in a threatening way.

“Not until you say that I am not annoying or childish.” He said emphasising how dumb he thought the two words I used to describe him with in his tone. And I crossed my arms, looked him directly in the eyes before smirking, and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Never.” I whispered, I leaned back out smirking, challenging him to see what he would do now. It was a lot of fun, knowing he was not scared of me, and I was not scared of him, to be able to challenge someone as equals for once, knowing the other was probably as good as you were yourself. We stood there, in the middle of an ally, having a little starring contest until someone cleared their throat from beside us, and both of our instincts kicked in, we immediately turned to this person.

“Hands up, and give me your wallets!” The man in a mask said nervously waving a gun at us. I almost wanted to laugh at this person, not only was he clearly not a professional. But he had definitely picked the worst people in all of Gotham to try and mug. I chuckled a little at the absurdity but put my hands up for a moment, he looked at the two of us confused as I heard Victor laugh a little from beside me as well.

“What are ya crazy? Stop laughing and give me the money!” The man said nervously. I looked over at Victor and we shared a knowing looks that I think roughly translated to: Hey, we are normally on different sides of a gang war, but wanna whack this dumb motherf*cker together? 

“You must be new in town!” Victor said and he looked at me then Victor confused as to why we were not complying.

“So f*cking what? I will shoot you if you don’t give me the money right now!” He said still waving the gun nervously.

“His technique is all wrong too.” I said looking at Victor annoyed but also to taunt the guy a little extra. No one messed with Victor and I separately, together, you had not only signed a death sentence, you would have to have a grave ready. Victor shushed him as he looked at us scared and even more confused.

“Look, hold it up higher, and control your damn hand shaking, this just hurts look at!” He exclaimed seeming like it truly annoyed him. I understood, I would feel the same way if someone were threatening me with a knife and being this bad at it! He looked at us confused, but did as we asked and straightened up a little, seeming to try to gain his courage.

“You guys are crazy, who the f*ck are you people?” The mugger exclaimed seeming scared. I smirked and shared a look with Victor, I gave him a small barely noticeable nod and in sync we both pulled out guns and knives pointing it at the guy in front of us, who had somehow not noticed how much we were both packing. He was probably too blinded by fear to notice. I smirked and walked closer to him as he seemed to crumble in fear, knowing he had definitely f*cked up.

“Oh honey. We are possibly the worst people in all of Gotham you could have chosen to try and mug.” I said laughing a little, he looked at us scared and everything from then on went super fast. I pulled my arm back and threw my knife at the guys head, splitting it open. While Victor simultaneously shot him with a bullet to the chase. But as he was falling down he somehow managed to aim the gun and pull the trigger and a bullet lightly graised the outside of my hip. Victor were over me immediately as I groaned in pain, but it was not so bad that I would not be able to walk. I just walked over to the guy then looked down and then threw another knife at him.

“That b*tch, these pants were expensive! And now, there is a hole in them!” I said annoyed. Victor was laughing a little and I looked at him annoyed.

“Oh shut up, you would have been the same if it was your pants.” I said and he chuckled and shrugged a little as if to say: Sure, but it was not my pants. I rolled my eyes at him and began humping towards my apartment, both a little in pain, nothing I had not learned to tolerate, but it still hurt a little. This is what happens when you play with your food, I said to myself, hearing my uncle in my head scolding me from the grave for being sloppy and having too much fun to dodge that bullet completely. I should go to the gym as soon as this is patched up and work on my dodging making sure it was sharper. This was unacceptable. Besides how was I supposed to explain this to Maroni? I was mugged? He would laugh at my face if he did not know I could kill him in a heartbeat. I was mad at myself, and frustrated that I had been so god damn stupid. This was why I liked things to be just so. Because when you have too much fun, you loose sight of what is important. Like dodging a fricking bullet! 

“Stupid” I muttered angrily to myself out of habit, suddenly noticing someone beside me, feeling even more embarrassed as I humped on. I looked over at Victor and gave him a look that told him I would kill him if he judged me right now. I did not need him being smug telling me I was stupid, while I was busy critiquing myself! His brows furrowed as he saw the look on my face and he stopped me.

“Relax. It’s not so bad. Just say you’re sick and you’ll be back in a few days.” He said calmly, and I looked at him knowing he was right and sighed a little. He had clearly seen my internal monologue, and figured it matched his own. I still actually had no idea why he was a hitman this young. I imagined he would have had to have been something like me in order to end up like this.   
I humped on, not wanting to talk about it. Now just wanting to go to bed and feel bad for myself. And annoyed that I had enjoyed myself enough to become sloppy.

“You know I could carry you. So you don’t have to humpty dumpty all the way there.” Victor said from beside me, meaning it as a nice gesture, but he was not able to contain a little smug look on his face seeing me just a little bit vulnerable, the big strong knife girl suddenly wounded and needing a knight in shining armour to save her. I rolled my eyes annoyed at both his request and the thought. I was a strong, young, badass, black woman, and I certainly did not need his god damn help. I could do anything on my own. I could kill him and get away with it right here and now if I wanted to. I turned to him and gave him a sarcastic smile before replying.

“Sorry, unless he managed to shoot my pride off, I think I’ll pass.” I said sarcastically and he chuckled as I smiled still annoyed at myself, and the fact that he had even asked me that. I continued half walking trying not to be too hard on my hurt leg, knowing it was not too bad, but I would just need to stay off it tonight, then I should be able to get it back in shape in no time.  
Suddenly I felt and arm around my waist, and before I could protest Victor was picking me up. I normally easily get out of this position and have him lying on the ground crying in pain. But I would be lying if I said it was not nice to get off my leg. So I settled for looking up at Victor annoyed who just gave me a knowing smirk.

“I was just asking to be chivalrous.” He said smirking and I rolled my eyes at him.

“Couldn’t you just leave me to die, you know, like we worked on the opposite sides of a gang war!” I said annoyed and he chuckled continuing to walk. But stopped at a road waiting for me to point him in the right direction.

“You think I am not? I am purely doing this, hoping my chivalry will lead to you giving me information to take down you Don so you can come work for our side.” He said with a smirk and I shook my head at him, pointing finally, out of annoyance, but smirking up at him, as we reached my apartment building and he put me down to let me unlock the door.

“Never happening. Besides, Falcone cannot afford my services.” I said with a smirk unlocking the door and turning putting a hand on Victors chest and looked at him confused as he wanted to enter my apartment building, stopping him. He looked down at my hand and then back at me confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, new chapter, I am pretty proud of how fun this chap turned out to be. So I hope you enjoy and leave a kudos or something :)


	4. Trouble loves company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I normally dont post chapters till the next one is done, but I am seriously hoping some lucky creativity will spike from posting this long ass chapter. Because I have been stuck on the same scene from the next chapter for a month now. So I hope you enjoy this 7k chapter while I try to write the next one.  
> If you do like this story, please leave a kudos or a review.

I turned and put a hand on Victors chest and looked at him confused as he wanted to enter my apartment building, stopping him. He looked down at my hand and then back at me confused.

“Where do you think you’re going buster?” I said and he opened his mouth to answer before closing it again.

“To patch you up.” He said and I looked at him like he had said something truly stupid, which was the case.

“No, way I am letting you in to my apartment. I don’t need a hit being put on me. Not that they could kill me if they tried, but you know then I have to clean up, and I just painted, and the neighbours might complain about the screaming noise from the poor souls who tried and I just don’t wanna be bothered by that.” I said truly but also sounding a bit like a tired teenager. He smirked at me a little intrigued.

“Like I would let anyone else kill your pretty face? I wanna shoot it off myself or not at all.” He said and I smiled a little, that was actually sweet. If it came to it, I also wanted to be the one to kill Victor, knowing he would respect my skill enough to let me do it. So I thought his offer was very sweet.

“That’s actually pretty sweet. I wanna be the one to kill you too, should the opportunity come.” I said and he smiled a little genuinely, at my sentiment. If anyone overheard our conversation they would think we were nuts. We probably were, we were professional killers, you don’t do that without being a little psycho. I looked him over and sighed.

“Fine, you can come to the stairs and patch me up there. I am still not showing you my apartment. I am a lady.” I said and he chuckled a little nodding once showing he understood.

“Sure, let’s go with that.” He said and I hit his arm making him chuckled. 

I opened the door a little more and let him in. I humped to my apartment, got my first aid kit out and humped down the stairs again where Victor was sitting at the bottom waiting for me. I got out what he needed and opened my jeans and hissed a little. It felt weird exposing my hip to someone I barely knew like this, but I kept reminding myself that he was just patching me up, so there was nothing weird about it. He took out the wipe and started cleaning my wound dabbing it gently, not something you would expect from a merc who usually shot first and asked later. But then again, he seemed like he was full of surprises.

“So, I have to ask. How on earth did you end up like this?” I said earnestly, he looked up at me a little confused by the question, and I gave him a kind but knowing look.

“Come on, Vic, you don’t end up a hitman at 15 if something weird didn’t happen.” I said and he smirked at me a little giving me a small nod telling me he agreed with that sentiment.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He simply said looking up at me earnestly before looking back at my hip. I smiled a little dreading telling my side, but it was killing me not knowing how he got there, I figured I could cut out the goriest details and get away with knowing his story. Something about him, just made me need to know this. 

“I’ll tell if you tell.” I simply said, he looked up at me and I looked at him earnestly, showing I meant it, and I was not just stalling to get away with not telling him.

“Dad taught me to shoot since I was little, he got hit by one of Falcones guys. So naturally I wanted revenge.” He started pausing to concentrate on wrapping my wound. Padding me twice showing he was done and I pulled my pants back up. With a grateful smile, but I also looked at him a little confused, or maybe it was disappointment. I had thought we were alike, maybe we were not so much after all.

“You killed one of his guys, that’s it?” I asked and he smirked a little and shook his head.

“No. I started by killing everyone but him. Saving him for last seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. Apparently he was stealing from Falcone anyway, so when he found me torturing him, after killing all his family one by one, he was impressed, took me in, trained me. Here I am.” He said gesturing down himself. I smiled a little.

“How did you go from, revenge to that whole thing. I mean, I hated my first, I only got a taste for like the third time.” I said honestly and he smirked a little.

“I vomited after the first few times too, but I was committed to making sure he knew exactly what it was like to lose everything. And the first few was just bullet to the head and heart, after a while it got fun seeing them squirm, the begging, and that thrill of pulling the trigger knowing you just took away their life, that thrill got me hooked.” He said looking at me like he was praying I would agree with him. I smirked and nodded.

“Oh I get it. That is why I like knives so much, they can be quick, but also so slow it can just be so much fun. But mostly I just like, when you’re killing someone, you’re in complete control, everything is up to you. No variables, just complete control.” I said and he smiled knowing now that I understood. I was a little happy as well, knowing someone else understood what a thrill that was. But also knowing I was probably more of a control freak and I loved that part just as much as that adrenaline kick you got, which was probably the reason Victor did this. But he nodded and smiled silently telling me he understood what I meant. It was nice talking to someone about this. It was hard for other people to see that, most people killed out of necessity, it was hard for people to understand that you could do it for fun too. After sitting still for a little while a little awkward silence, he lightly bumped my arm with his elbow.

“Your turn.” He said with a small smile.

“Nah, goodnight.” I said with a smirk getting up but I was pulled back down, letting him do it he looked at me seriously and I just chuckled a little.

“Worth a shot.” I said and winked with a grin on my face and he chuckled lightly shaking his head at me.

“Get on with it. I do have places to be.” He said, I looked at him as if to tell him I did not believe that for a second but he just sent me one back that told me to get a move on with that stupid story. I sighed looking away from him, not feeling like telling it and looking at him too.

“Fine. Never knew my parents, raised by my uncle. But I use that term loosely since, most of my childhood was spent either knowingly or unbeknownst to me training me to be the killing machine you see before you. He got killed when I was 13, car accident, of all stupid things. Maroni took me in since I was his god-daughter, apparently he owed my dad a favour. He found out what I could do, asked me if I wanted to join the business, I missed killing things. And here I am.” I said with a small smile turning to him. He smiled a little intrigued.

“You have been trained since you were little for this? That is insane, and I could reassemble an AK47 when I was 6.” He said and I smirked a little at that statement he said it sounding not judging but like he was stating a fact. I just shrugged.

“Not all of it. Like I have done gymnastics since I could walk, and that just graduated into fight training. I didn’t like guns when I was younger, because they hurt my ears, my uncle wanted me to be able to protect myself after my parents were killed, so he taught me to throw knives. Everything else came from when I was 12, like climbing rocks, shooting a gun, killing things.” I said trying to defend him, but I was also holding back a little, most of that had started much young than that, and he had been training me harder than I let on, but I figured that that was not Victors business. Besides, who was he to judge, his dad had taught a 6 year old to reassemble an AK47! He smiled a little and nodded accepting my answer. We looked at each other, a silence came over the room, I had no idea what to say to him anymore. It was a little awkward, but I also had this weird feeling like I wanted him to stay. I was willing to admit that I truly did enjoy his company. He finally looked away from me and cleared his throat standing up. 

“I should probably get going, so. Yeah. It was nice hanging out with you.” He said a little awkwardly, but I could tell he meant it and I smiled a little at his sentiment.

“You too.” I said with a small smile, and he smiled a little but cleared his throat seemingly clearing his head with it because his expression changed and he nodded and turned to walk away but turned back and looked at me.

“Look, I think you’re pretty cool, and it is kind of nice to have a friend I could be honest about this job with. So you wanna be friends? I figure, if we keep it from our respective Don’s and agree to keep business talk to the killing business we should be fine.” He said pausing to see my reaction and I smiled at him which seemed to calm his nerves a little.

“That sounds nice.” I said with a small smile and I got up and pulled out his hand, he looked at me confused and I looked at him like he was weird. I always kept a pen in case Maroni needed to sign something. Plus if everything else got confiscated, I was capable enough to kill someone with that alone. I pulled it out and put the cap in my mouth before turning Victors white hand and scribbling my number on it. I gave him his hand back and put the cap back on the pen and smiled at him.

“Text, never call that number. That way we can meet up some time.” I said with a small smile and he smiled at me looking down a it seemingly a little giddy. 

“Cool. I will do that Marcella.” He said and I rolled my eyes at how giddy he seemed to be, what was he proud of? Getting the pretty girls phone number? God I hoped this was not a mistake. Not many people had that number, but that did not mean I felt like changing it. I walked him to the front door and he smirked as he turned when I stood at the doorway.

“Oh, and you can call me, if you need me to come save you some other time.” He said with a wink. I crossed my arms and looked at him annoyed.

“What are you talking about! I killed him!” I said and he chuckled a little and looked at me with a smug face.

“Did you tho? Because I am pretty sure my bullet is what killed him.” He said smugly and I looked at him like he was dumb because he was being dumb. 

“I am sorry. Did you not see my knife, breaking open his scull? In the middle. You wanna see how long you can live with an injury like that? Besides I threw the knife before you pulled your stupid trigger.” I said defending myself. He just looked at me like I was stupid.

“Yeah, because we all know that knives are way faster than bullets. Knives are a stupid weapon for anything but stabbing and torturing anyway.” He said mockingly and I looked at him annoyed. 

“Your weapon is stupid.” I said mocking his voice, he smirked a little.

“I killed him.” He said and I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow, deciding to play this smart now.

“No. I killed him. My knife hit first. Admit that, or I am wiping that number off of your hand.” I said smugly and he looked down at the number contemplating it.

“Fine. You win because you’re blackmailing me. But I will always know the truth.” He said smugly and I rolled my eyes at him but could not help but smile a little, that my number meant so much to him, that he was willing to swallow a little pride like that. I could not help but wonder for a moment, what else I could get him to do to keep my number, but I shook the thought from my head, I settled for giving him a small smile.

“Good night Victor.” I said and he smirked a little and waved before walking off. I smiled a little closed the door walking up to my apartment. When I got there, I had a text that just said: “Do you miss me already?” Making me laugh a little, I put the number in as just V hoping no one would ask, and being prepared to tell Maroni that it was a takeout number if he ever found out.

“You wish. ;) But check in tomorrow, depending on how terribly boring the meetings I’m supervising are, you just might get lucky.” I replied leaving the phone beside my bed changing into some jogging clothes to go to bed and I left the phone on the nightstand. 

It felt so nice when I was around Victor, both because I had found a friend who completely understood my job and was even my age, Maria would be somewhat proud I think. He was funny too, and surprisingly sweet. He was a good at getting me to talk and not just sit and listen like I normally would. He was probably still a little childish and too impulsive for my taste. But maybe that was a good thing. I was so used to my structures, maybe it would be nice to have someone challenge that a little. But only just a little. I do not think I was ready to ever just give up control. But having someone around who just dared to try, was a nice change, I was willing to admit that. I got into bed smiling about the night I had had, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

_________________

Victor’s P.O.V.

I walked from her place, and as I turned away from her it hit me. This might just not be hormones. She was actually funny, and sweet, she dared standing up to me and challenging me, and she had this clear control issue I was just itching to get under her skin and challenge her. But I like the fact that she did not just give in but put up one hell of a fight. I realised now, how protective I truly was about this number that was scribbled on my hand. I pulled out my phone and plugged it in as M, hoping to tell Falcone it was a takeout place or something if he asked. I sent her a quick text, typing a few times, but deleting them, because they sounded stupid. I thought it was funny to text her: “Do you miss me already?” But as I looked at it, my finger hovering over the send button. I paused feeling my heart race, but then shaking my head thinking it sounded stupid. I sounded like a prick! And would she get that I was just joking? This was annoyingly hard. I went to delete it. But watched in horror as I accidentally hit send. 

“No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.” I muttered out getting some looks from people on the street as I looked at the stupid phone, hoping there was something wrong with the phone signals that somehow stopped it. Or hoping if I just told it to not send it it magically would take it back. As it said sent on the screen I groaned in annoyance and flipped the phone closed annoyed. God that was so stupid! She probably hated me now! God, why was I so stupid! Then the phone vibrated in my hand and I looked at it, ready for her to tell me to go kill myself, which right now, seemed like a pleasant relief instead of facing how terrible awkward that was. I sighed but opened the text that was from her. As I read over the words carefully a smile appeared on my face. I had no fucked it up. I was so happy. I smiled a little giddy as I walked back to my apartment.

_____________

I was professional all day long, as I walked around with Falcone to meetings, even took a hit, but I checked my phone to text Marcella every time I had the slightest break, where I knew I was allowed to check my phone. Though I kept my face blank as I did so, making sure it did not look suspicious. Hoping Carmine did not notice how much happier I had been these last few days. I hated it, but the old man was probably right. I liked the girl. She was funny, and she understood murder and smart and she was pretty. How could I not, I was an 18 year old boy, they could not blame me for this. Besides, I would just get over it, I liked being her friend regardless. But if I could also get to make out with her I would not complain. Make her finally shut up. I smirked a little at that thought.

“Something funny? Boy?” The guy Carmine was holding a meeting with spat at me giving me a glare, Carmine looked at me confused, knowing I was not one to zone out.

“Sorry. I just daydreamed of cutting off your hand next time you don’t make a payment.” I said coldly, letting my expression go blank the second I spoke. Carmine smirked a little at me and turned back to Marco and shrugged.

“He is not wrong. I will be back Wednesday. Have the money by then, or I will let Victor cut more than your hand off.” He said threatening. 

The guy nodded thanking him, but he just lifted his hand to tell him it was nothing. I understood, he did not do this to be merciful, he did this because he knew that there was a bigger chance of him getting his money than if I just killed him now. He got up and I gave him a small smirk and wave, telling him silently that I hoped to cut his hand off next time we saw each other. Which was definitely true. I would love to do that. After smirking at his horrified face, I followed Carmine to the car, opening the door for him, but he looked at me and nodded to the side before getting in. I furrowed my brows, knowing I was probably in trouble but thought I had lied my way out of it. I closed the door behind him and walked over to the other side nodding at Michael the driver before getting in the back too, to sit beside Falcone. I straightened my suit a little and cleared my throat nervously feeling like a kid about to get scolded again. Before opening the door and getting in. Then Michael started driving and Carmine looked over at me with a small smile.

“It’s okay Victor, I was young once too you know.” He said and I let out my breath a little, glad I was not in trouble.

“Is she the reason you’re smiling unnecessarily in my meetings and looking at your phone all the time?” He asked looking me in the eyes daring me to lie to him. I swallowed a lump in my throat but sighed and nodded confirming it. 

“We agreed to keep business talk to the killing business. I would never break your trust, you know that!” I said and he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled a little.

“Of course not Victor. I understand that this might be hard, but you are both too loyal to us for this to ever become everything. I am saying this because I care about you Victor. I would end it now. That way it won’t hurt as much as it will if you continue.” He said looking at me sadly, understanding I did not exactly have the best social skills. 

“We are just friends.” I said, but it felt more like pleading than a fact. I met very few people I liked in this world. Very few people I looked at as more than just meatbags I could kill in a more or less interesting way. 

“But you clearly wanna be more than that. What happens if you do get together? Think you can avoid talking business and make it work? What happens the day I order you to kill her godfather? Think she is just magically gonna join our side? She has to be loyal to anyone with the Maroni name, just like you would be loyal to any, though I hope not, Falcone to take my place.” He said thinking 20 steps ahead like always, I looked down, thinking over what he said, knowing that he was right. 

“You’re right. I won’t see her anymore.” I said sadly, really feeling like killing someone right now. 

“Good, I am sorry Victor. But luckily there are plenty of girls out there, who don’t work for the other side. One of them is gonna catch your eye.” He said and I nodded still sad and angry at this stupid situation. I looked up to see Falcone check his phone a smirk appearing on his face.

“I think I have just the thing to cheer you up. Orion still has not payed his dues yet. He already had his deadline. Wanna go shake him a little?” He said and I could feel a small smile appear on my face. I did love torturing people. 

“How much do you want me to “shake” him?” I asked with a small smirk growing on my face and Carmine smirked knowing he had cheered me up a little.

“Just let him keep most of his limbs. I still wanna talk to him, so make sure he can do that. Otherwise, have fun.” He said and I grinned excited and nodded understanding his order.

I did get my anger and frustration about the situation I was in out on this guy. Who was just crying and begging.

“Urgh, why, couldn’t you just have worked for the same side as me?!” I hissed out annoyed as I stabbed into his hand multiple times. Him screaming in pain but as it died down he looked at me crying and confused.

“What the hell are you talking about Zsasz? We are on the same side!” He pleaded and I looked at him annoyed.

“Seriously Orion? Everything is not about you! God how selfish are you? No wonder Falcone let me have fun with you.” I said sarcastically as he cried, still seeming confused. 

I just rolled my eyes at him, smirking, feeling like cutting him a few more places, before I figured he would slowly pass out, and I would have to let him be so that Falcone could talk to him. I let him squirm and enjoyed cutting him up slowly making him bleed so he passed out, before I stopped it. When I made sure he would not die, I sat down across from him and called for some take out, knowing I would watch him over night, if nothing else came up that was more important. I sighed and looked at my phone out of habit thinking about texting her. I wanted to so badly, but I knew if I did text her, I would want to continue talking to her. As I was starring at the phone, but not really looking at it, it vibrated, a text from her ticking in. It opened automatically and I tried to just delete it without reading, but I wanted to see what she wrote me so badly. 

It was just one text, what was the worst that could happen? 

“Urgh? Wanna hang out? Maybe spar a little? I had an infuriating day, and I could really kill something right now. But I figure a little exercise and beating your ass could do the trick too. ;)” She wrote and I smiled at it. I wanted to go so badly. I mean, we would literally be fighting each other, I would not have to hold back, which I appreciated and maybe if I fought with her, it would knock all of these dumb feelings out of my head. It sounded rational to me. Or at least I convinced myself that it seemed reasonable and not at all just because I wanted to see her.

“If you bring me take out, and can handle watching an unconscious target with me, it should be fine.” I replied, hoping if I sent the text fast enough, I could beat my rational mind to telling me how stupid this was before it was too late.

“Sounds like fun. Text me the address.” She sent back and I smirked, thanking some stars that I had used the only warehouse I knew was not a secret to Maroni’s guys. They knew we brought low-level targets here, so they never bothered raiding it, knowing there was usually nothing valuable here anyway. Meaning I was not breaking any rules by giving her this address. I thought to myself as I texted it to her. 

“Pizza delivery, for someone named… Ass? ” She said as she walked soundlessly into the room, I looked over at her with an unamused look on face but she smirked a little and wiggled the pizza in front of my face.

“Funny." I said dryly, putting on a clearly fake smile, though beneath it I was truly glad to see her. 

“Peperoni?” I asked putting on a real smirk and she shrugged.

“You’ll know which half is yours.” She said as we neared each other, she stood beside me and looked at the guy for a moment.

“If he wakes up, can I help torture him?” She said smiling at me like she had just asked if I wanted to go to a carnival. But I understood, this was much more fun than some stupid carnival, but I shook my head and sighed.

“Sorry, dad says you can’t play with my toys.” I said teasing making her laugh.

“Let’s just eat before the food gets cold, you weirdo.” She said rolling her eyes at me but still smiling that annoying smile of hers, she handed me the pizza not so gently, and I carried it over to the table sitting down and opening it up. I smirked but then looked from it to her confused at what I was seeing. Why the hell was there Dressing on half of this pizza?

“Why did you ruin half the pizza?” I asked confused and she smirked at me and tisked a little as she walked over, taking off and hanging her jacket, before she walked over to me.

“You my friend, just don’t know how sad your half of the pizza is yet.” She said with a smirk as she sat down. I looked at her like she was crazy, because she was, nothing was wrong with a perfectly good pepperoni Pizza, she was the one adding unnecessarily to it.   
“It is perfect as it was.” I said and she chuckled a little and looked at me smugly which annoyed me.

“Look who is basic now. Eat your side then. But once you try my way, you’ll never wanna go back.” She said grabbing a slice from her side. I shook my head at her annoyed but still hungry so I did as I was told. 

We talked while we ate. Both ended up bitching about how boring the meetings our Dons dragged us to were. She ranted a lot about Maroni, which I enjoyed, since he was a thorn in Falcone’s side and therefore mine. I still did not understand why she would want to work for a man like that, but I understood that it was something about family. Finally there was one slice left from her side and she smirked from it to me before sliding the box towards me.

“Taste, and prepare your mind to be blown.” She said with a proud smirk I looked at her and then it suspiciously, almost like it could have been poisoned. It could have been, it would be the only way for someone to effectively kill me, but I still did not like someone messing with my pizza. 

“No thanks.” I simply said not wanting to ruin the taste of good pizza that I had just eaten. She looked at me like she was tired and disappointed.

“Come on Vic! It is not going to kill you. And don’t make me do airplane noises.” She said annoyed and I looked at her, narrowing my eyes to check that she was serious, but she sent me one back telling me that she was dead serious about this. I looked at the pizza again, sighed and swallowed a little bit of my pride. Damn this girl could make me do things and I did not like it. Not one bit. 

I looked it over one last time, before I sighed and took a small bite into it. I waited a moment to chew but then, it was not as bad as I had thought. The dressing did add a nice touch of balance to the spice of the pepperoni. Though I kept my expression blank, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing I liked something she forced me to do. I did not want her to know that she had power over me, even though she clearly did. 

“So?” She said in a little sing-song tone, smirking at me confidently. 

“Regular is still better.” I said dryly looking at her with a blank expression, she groaned and rolled her eyes at me.

“Urgh, you have no taste.” She said annoyed making me smirk a little that this was annoying her.

“So you wanna sit here and force me to eat, or do you want me to kick your ass yet?” I asked with a smirk and she looked back at me a similar smirk on her face.

“You can certainly give it a try.” She said looking at me challenging me.

We got up almost simultaneously but she held up her hand.

“Weapons, only spares, in case your guy wakes up?” She said nodded towards me. I gave her a small nod telling her I understood why she had this rule. I would hate if I accidentally shot myself with my gun fighting her. Or worse shot him. Then I would have to explain that to Falcone, and that I did not want to do. 

She pulled off her shoulder holsters, holding her knives and pulled all but one from her leg. Putting them on the table beside us, along with her gun. I smirked a little seeing the many weapons she was carrying. I did like a girl who could handle a good weapon.

“Did no one ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gunfight?” I asked amused and she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you plan on shooting me?” She asked with a small smirk.

“Depends on how well you behave.” I said teasing her and she shrugged.

“I think, I will take my chances.” She said with a smirk before looking at me seriously and nodding towards the table, silently telling me to get on with dropping off mine. I dropped all my mags and guns from their normal holsters except for one. When I was done I smiled at her as if to say: Happy? She gave me an earnest smile and a small nod. 

“Now. The ass kicking.” I said with a smirk and she did the same, before our expressions dropped to clear concentration. 

I knew I would have to bring my a-game and not get distracted while fighting her. She had been trained since she was young. I recalled her saying something about gymnastics, indicating she was probably used to using her flexibility and light on her feet from that. I should use that to my advantage, even though I could fight like that myself. She made the first move and I blocked her fist easily but she apparently accounted for that and landed on it doing a small flip. I was right about gymnastics. I hit out after her and she jumped to the side and dodged it. I got a little annoyed. But this was still gonna be fun. 

We continued fighting with each other, blocking a lot of the others punches but landed a few here and there when the other got a little sloppy. The slightest slip up and the other person jumped. It was clear to anyone that they were an even match. 

_____________________________________

We fought for a while, tumbling about which was a lot of fun. It was more fun and challenged than I had been in years which I enjoyed very much about our interactions. I barely dogded her foot from my face and she went to do a roundhouse kick but I was quicker and grabbed her foot. lifting her leg before grabbing closer as she looked at me surprised and I quickly pinned her down. I smirked at her surprised face as a groan escaped her as I put her down.   
This was not only fun because I had just beat her, and would be able to gloat about that for years, but that sound was music to my ears and I had no idea why. 

“I win.” I said with a smirk leaning down to half whisper it to her as she looked up at me, but as I leaned back I was suddenly a little embarrassed at the position we were in. Me pinning her to the floor sitting on top of her. It suddenly felt very wrong but also oh so right to be in this position with her. I looked at her, and was surprised and confused that she was not looking at me angrily or awkwardly having also just discovered the position we were in. Instead I was met by a smirk which confused but, but then as luck would have it, as soon as I realised why she was smiling it was too late. And I was flipped on my head, groaning as she slammed my body to the concrete floor. She sat on top of me, locked my legs, but had hers around my hips and she pinned both my hands above my head. She grinned menacingly at me as she towered over me, which was wrong and right for a whole set of different reasons.

“No. I win.” She said smirking. I cocked my eyebrow at her, and decided if she had outsmarted me because I was suddenly awkward, maybe I could do the same to her, and I grinned a little which confused her.

“Really? Because, I seem to be the one to have a pretty girl sitting on top of me.” I said with a smirk nudging my head to the position we were in. 

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realised and she looked at me awkwardly, but now I wanted revenge, so I smirked and used this to free my hands and flip us over, me on top again, leaning over her. She looked at me first annoyed that I had won again by making it awkward. But now as I was looking at her, I realised how much closer we were this time. So close I could feel a little hot breath on my face. Our eyes met, but none of us dared to say a word. It was like some magical spell had locked us in place, and I just could not look away from her. It was like everything else blurred out and all I could see and think and hear was her. Time stood completely still. Then as I really looked down her face again, before meeting her eyes again, a terrible, truly horrible idea hit me. It would be oh so easy to just lean down and kiss her. So easy to find out if kissing her was exactly like I imagined it would be, or if it would be even better. It would be so easy for her to just lean up and meet my lips, it even felt like she was moving closer to me. Or maybe I was moving closer to her. I could no longer tell. All I could think about was how I never wanted this moment to end, but if it had to, I would only end it by finally knowing what kissing her was like. I could feel how much I wanted this to happen. Falcone and Maroni and anyone else who might object to this completely forgotten. All I could see and think about was her right now, feeling her hot breath on my face, and it was almost intoxicating, as we inched closer to each other. She was oh so dangerously close, and I wanted so badly to close the distance.

“Hey Zsasz!” I heard from across the room, someone yell, and as quickly as the spell had been cast it as like it was lifted. And we both looked at the direction of the voice, which was Orion. I glared at him, as we instinctively pulled away from each other. Reality, time and everything else came flushing over us, or at least me, and I was reminded why this could never be. 

“Hey! Wait a minute, I know that chick. You’re Maroni’s merc girl! Oh Falcone is gonna have your head when he hears this Zsasz!” Orion yelled with a grin. I looked from him to Marcella horrified, she seemed a little scared he might tell Maroni or something. 

“Shit.” She muttered looking at me and I nodded still not truly able to process what the hell had just happened.

“Shit, fuck.” She said and stood up gathering her things and leaving, still muttering those words. 

I stayed silent, truly not able to process what had just happened. All I knew was, that if whatever I think was happening, was happening, then it better not be.  
Because if Orion had just seen me with a girl, who worked for the other side, on top of her no doubt, inches away from kissing her, the day that Falcone had strictly forbidden me from seeing her again. And he told Falcone that. Then I was so fucked it was inconceivable how fucked I actually was.   
I put my hand on my head as the penny dropped to how bad this situation was. She clearly knew so too. And I could not just kill Orion, Falcone would know something happened. But if I tortured him more he would tell, and I did not have time to condition him.

I finally was able to conceive this and think a little, I figured threatening would have to do, otherwise I would give him a preview of how easy it would be to kill him even if he told Falcone. I got up from my position and picked up my weapons before walking over to Orion, my angry face on. He first looked at me a little scared but clearly felt he had the upper hand now, and smirked at me.

“I got you now boy. I caught you with Maroni’s girl. You’re a dead man now!” He spat at me laughing happily. I decided to play this smart and smirked letting him finish laughing and making him notice how I was not scared by this statement but stood there confidently smirking.

“Oh no Orion. See, Falcone knows about this. You on the other hand. Were not supposed to live. And if you are lucky enough to do so after tomorrow. And I hear you told anyone, even Falcone. Your kids go to Gotham sunshine elementary right?” I said with a smirk his face growing horrified as he realised I knew where his kids were, and he knew damn well I would kill them if I had to.

“Now, I could keep that information to myself. If you would like to keep some information to yourself. Don’t you agree?” I said looking at him silently telling him that this was his chance for him and his kids to survive this encounter. 

“Yes.” He stuttered out and I grinned and padded his cheek.

“Good boy. Now, sleep tight Orion.” I said and he looked at me confused, as I knocked him out with one swoop punch with my gun. I smiled and sighed in relief when he was knocked out. He was not going to talk, he was a scumbag, but a scumbag that loved his kids. 

I walked over to my phone and texted Marcella, that I had fixed the situation. But my conscious kicked in and I added that we probably should not be seeing each other, at least for a while.  
She never replied, even though I checked my phone every 5 minutes. Hoping to see a text from her, telling me I was stupid and should just come over and make out with her right now. But that text never came. Instead morning came and I woke Orion up with a cold shower as Falcone entered the building, smiling at me.

“Any trouble Victor?” He asked and I shook my head.

“His screaming may have annoyed the neighbours a bit, but I cleared it.” I said with a smirk knowing fully well there was a pretty long way to the nearest neighbor, and even if one of them did hear something, they knew to keep walking. He smiled at me glad to see me back to myself. I stayed and watched Falcone interrogate Orion, before finally giving me the nod. I smirked and took a step closer from where I stood beside him, I looked to Orion and grinned. I was going to enjoy this.

“Bye Orion.” I said he looked at me horrified and was about to scream but I shut him up before he could by pulling out my gun and shooting him in the face. I sighed at how good that felt right now. It was just what the doctor ordered after the night I had had.

“Good night Victor. I will see you tomorrow.” Carmine said with a small smile and I nodded leaving the building seeing another security detail being outside. I smiled and walked to my car driving home. I was so sad I still could not see Marcella, but the kill I had just been allowed to do certainly made me feel better. I just hoped Carmine could have a lot of jobs for me the next while, so I could keep my mind off her, and just focus on those.


End file.
